tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Branscombe Richmond
' ' Branscombe Richmond is the actor that portrayed Harlowe Winnemucca in Tremors: The Series. He is one of the two that wasn't supposed to reappear from Tremors: The Lost Episodes, the other one being Robert Jayne as Melvin. Biography Branscombe Richmond (born August 8, 1955) is an American character actor and stuntman. He is sometimes credited in films as Richmond Branscombe, Ranscombe Richmon, Ranhome Quickman or Branscom Richmond. Richmond was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Leo C. Richmond, an actor and stuntman. Probably his most well known and prominent TV role was in 1990s hit syndicated TV series Renegade as Bobby Sixkiller. He also appeared the minor role as Moki in the pilot film of Magnum, P.I., before the role was taken over by another actor for the series. His many other television appearances include shows such as Walker, Texas Ranger, The A-Team and The Highwayman. He has appeared in Action Jackson, the third installment of the Iron Eagle franchise, Aces: Iron Eagle III and in 2001's The Scorpion King, as Mathayus' half-brother. He also played on the series Walker, Texas Ranger as a officer for the Indian Reservation. He was inducted to the Motorcycle Hall of Fame in 2003. Filmography #Just Go with It (2011) (post-production) .... Bartender #Soul Surfer (2011) (post-production) .... Ben #Cutthroat (2010) (TV) (completed) .... The assassin #Taken by Force (2010) .... Dakota #Forgetting Sarah Marshall (2008) .... Keoki #"Eyes" .... Don Brown (1 episode, 2007) - Burglary (2007) TV episode .... Don Brown #Angels with Angles (2005) .... El Capitan #"Joey" .... Ray (1 episode, 2005) - Joey and the Bachelor Thanksgiving (2005) TV episode .... Ray #"Desperate Housewives" .... Inmate #3 (1 episode, 2005) - My Heart Belongs to Daddy (2005) TV episode .... Inmate #3 #"Charmed" .... Fierce Demon (1 episode, 2004) - A Call to Arms (2004) TV episode .... Fierce Demon #"Hawaii" (1 episode, 2004) - Hawaiian Justice (2004) TV episode #Black Cloud (2004) .... Peter #"Tremors" .... Harlowe Winnemucca (3 episodes, 2003) - Project 4-12 (2003) TV episode .... Harlowe Winnemucca - Feeding Frenzy (2003) TV episode .... Harlowe Winnemucca - Ghost Dance (2003) TV episode .... Harlowe Winnemucca #Touch 'Em All McCall (2003) (TV) #"Power Rangers Wild Force" .... Mr. Enrile (1 episode, 2002) - A Father's Footsteps (2002) TV episode .... Mr. Enrile #The Scorpion King (2002) .... Jesup #"18 Wheels of Justice" .... Green Richard (1 episode, 2001) - The Cage (2001) TV episode .... Green Richard #"Nash Bridges" (1 episode, 2000) - Grave Robbers (2000) TV episode (uncredited) #"Air America" .... Fantini (1 episode, 1998) - High Noon at Costa Perdida (1998) TV episode .... Fantini #"Walker, Texas Ranger" .... Deputy George Black Fox (1 episode, 1998) - Tribe (1998) TV episode .... Deputy George Black Fox #Hawaii-Five O (1997) (TV) .... Napoleon DeCastro #"Renegade" .... Bobby Sixkiller (110 episodes, 1992-1997) - The Bad Seed (1997) TV episode .... Bobby Sixkiller - The Maltese Indian (1997) TV episode .... Bobby Sixkiller - Born Under a Bad Sign (1997) TV episode .... Bobby Sixkiller - Bounty Hunter of the Year (1997) TV episode .... Bobby Sixkiller - Blood Hunt (1997) TV episode .... Bobby Sixkiller #To the Limit (1995) .... Don Williams #Hard Vice (1994) .... Tony #The Corpse Had a Familiar Face (1994) (TV) .... Rodriguez #Jericho Fever (1993) (TV) .... FBI Agent #CIA II: Target Alexa (1993) .... General Mendoza ... aka "CIA II: Code Name Alexa" - USA (alternative title) #Sunset Grill (1993) .... Gang Member #1 #Da Vinci's War (1993) .... Don Ho #Nemesis (1992) .... Mexican Man #Ring of the Musketeers (1992) (TV) .... Gus #Inside Edge (1992) .... Henderson #"Raven" .... Tino, the Bouncer (1 episode, 1992) - The Death of Sheila (1992) TV episode .... Tino, the Bouncer #Christopher Columbus: The Discovery (1992) .... Indian Chieftain #Death Ring (1992) (V) .... Mr. Cross #Batman Returns (1992) .... Terrifying Clown #1 #Aces: Iron Eagle III (1992) .... Rapist #Sweet Justice (1992) .... Biker ... aka "Killer Instincts" - Europe (English title) (video title) #Grand Canyon (1991) .... Ace Cop #Curly Sue (1991) .... Albert #"Pros and Cons" .... Security Guard (1 episode, 1991) - Fire and Ice (1991) TV episode .... Security Guard #Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991) (uncredited) .... Man in Door #Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991) .... Big Indian #The Taking of Beverly Hills (1991) .... Benitez #Driving Me Crazy (1991/I) .... Bouncer #The Perfect Weapon (1991) .... Bartender #"L.A. Law" (1 episode, 1991) - Dances with Sharks (1991) TV episode #Snow Kill (1990) (TV) .... Loomis #El Diablo (1990) (TV) .... Dancing Bear #"Jake and the Fatman" .... Bill Kulakai / ... (3 episodes, 1987-1990) - I Ain't Got No Body (1990) TV episode .... Bill Kulakai - Snowfall (1989) TV episode .... Lester Trent - Love Me or Leave Me (1987) TV episode (as Branscome Richmond) .... Koko #"Alien Nation" .... Laurence Haney (1 episode, 1990) - Partners (1990) TV episode .... Laurence Haney #Hard to Kill (1990) .... Max Quentero #"Life Goes On" .... Dave Gage (1 episode, 1989) - Call of the Wild (1989) TV episode .... Dave Gage #"Dragnet" .... Andy Remo (1 episode, 1989) ... aka "The New Dragnet" - USA (alternative title) - Automated Muggings (1989) TV episode .... Andy Remo #Licence to Kill (1989) (uncredited) .... Barrelhead Bar Patron #Cage (1989) .... Diablo ... aka "Sgt. Billy Thomas: Cage" - Philippines (English title) #L.A. Bounty (1989) .... Willis #"Baywatch" .... Lifeguard (1 episode, 1989) ... aka "Baywatch Hawaii" - USA (tenth season title) - Panic at Malibu Pier (1989) TV episode .... Lifeguard #"Guns of Paradise" .... Howard (1 episode, 1988) ... aka "Paradise" - USA (original title) - The News from St. Louis (1988) TV episode .... Howard #"Night Court" .... Ahkpa (2 episodes, 1988) - Danny Got His Gun: Part 2 (1988) TV episode .... Ahkpa - Danny Got His Gun: Part 3 (1988) TV episode .... Ahkpa #Hero and the Terror (1988) .... Victor #The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking (1988) .... Fridolf #"Houston Knights" .... Benny Figueroa (1 episode, 1988) - Love Hurts (1988) TV episode .... Benny Figueroa #"MacGyver" .... Grade / ... (2 episodes, 1985-1988) - The Spoilers (1988) TV episode .... Grade - Trumbo's World (1985) TV episode (as Ranscombe Richmon) .... The Guard #"Hunter" .... Closkey / ... (2 episodes, 1986-1988) - The Bogota Million (1988) TV episode (uncredited) .... Thug - Burned (1986) TV episode .... Closkey #Action Jackson (1988) .... Poolroom Thug #2 #"Sledge Hammer!" .... Rico (1 episode, 1987) ... aka "Sledge Hammer: The Early Years" - USA (second season title) - Hammer Hits the Rock (1987) TV episode .... Rico #"Magnum, P.I." .... Moki / ... (5 episodes, 1980-1987) - Forever in Time (1987) TV episode .... Henchman - Laura (1987) TV episode .... Smitty - Ki'is Don't Lie (1982) TV episode .... Gerald Akoa - Don't Eat the Snow in Hawaii: Part 1 (1980) TV episode .... Moki - Don't Eat the Snow in Hawaii: Part 2 (1980) TV episode .... Moki #The Hidden (1987) .... Roberts #"Beauty and the Beast" .... Thug (1 episode, 1987) - Siege (1987) TV episode .... Thug #Best Seller (1987) .... Longshoreman #1 #The Highwayman (1987) (TV) .... Geronimo #"CBS Summer Playhouse" .... Lance Kendall (1 episode, 1987) - Doctors Wilde (1987) TV episode .... Lance Kendall #No Safe Haven (1987) .... Manuel #"Starman" (1 episode, 1987) - The Wedding (1987) TV episode #"Heart of the City" .... Sergeant Luke Halui (13 episodes, 1986-1987) - Out on a Limb (1987) TV episode .... Sergeant Luke Halui - Beauty and a Couple of Beasts (1987) TV episode .... Sergeant Luke Halui - A Rough Ride on Life's Merry-Go-Round (1986) TV episode .... Sergeant Luke Halui - Busted (1986) TV episode .... Sergeant Luke Halui - The Chemistry of Rage (1986) TV episode .... Sergeant Luke Halui (8 more) #Sunday Drive (1986) (TV) .... Johnson #Never Too Young to Die (1986) .... Minkie's Partner #"T.J. Hooker" .... Barkeeper (1 episode, 1986) - Blood Sport (1986) TV episode .... Barkeeper #"The A-Team" .... Ifker's Henchman (2 episodes, 1985-1986) - The Trouble with Harry (1986) TV episode (uncredited) .... Ifker's Henchman - Beverly Hills Assault (1985) TV episode #"Crazy Like a Fox" .... Jack Tremaine (1 episode, 1986) - Just Another Fox in the Crowd (1986) TV episode .... Jack Tremaine #"Knight Rider" .... Henchman (2 episodes, 1985-1986) - Knight Flight to Freedom (1986) TV episode (uncredited) - Knight Sting (1985) TV episode (uncredited) .... Henchman #"Riptide" (2 episodes, 1985-1986) - The Frankie Kahana Show (1986) TV episode - Requiem for Icarus (1985) TV episode (uncredited) #"The Greatest American Hero" .... Bar Patron (1 episode, 1986) - The Greatest American Heroine (1986) TV episode .... Bar Patron #"Airwolf" .... Jimmy Oshiro (1 episode, 1985) ... aka "Lobo del aire" - USA (Spanish title) - The Deadly Circle (1985) TV episode .... Jimmy Oshiro #"Misfits of Science" .... Man (1 episode, 1985) - Lost Link (1985) TV episode .... Man #Commando (1985) .... Vega #J.O.E. and the Colonel (1985) (TV) (uncredited) .... Soldier ... aka "Humanoid Defender" - USA (video title) #"Cover Up" .... Luck (1 episode, 1985) - Passions (1985) TV episode .... Luck #Kids Don't Tell (1985) (TV) .... Pool Player #"Hawaiian Heat" .... Harker (10 episodes, 1984) - Picture Imperfect (1984) TV episode .... Harker - Andy's Mom (1984) TV episode .... Harker - Old Dues (1984) TV episode .... Harker - Ancient Fires (1984) TV episode .... Harker - Yankees vs. the Cubs (1984) TV episode .... Harker (5 more) #"Matt Houston" .... Motorcyclist (1 episode, 1984) - Death Stalk (1984) TV episode .... Motorcyclist #"The New Mike Hammer" .... Peter Sky Horse (1 episode, 1984) ... aka "Mike Hammer" - USA (original title) ... aka "Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer" - USA (complete title) - Warpath (1984) TV episode .... Peter Sky Horse #"Too Close for Comfort" .... Papauli Kana-Kahaka (1 episode, 1984) - Hawaii Five-8 (1984) TV episode .... Papauli Kana-Kahaka #Hawaiian Heat (1984) (TV) .... Harker #Cannonball Run II (1984) (uncredited) .... Biker ... aka "The Cannonball Run 2" - International (English title) (informal title) ... aka "The Cannonball Run II" - International (English title) (informal title) #Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) .... Klingon Gunner #2 #The Mystic Warrior (1984) (TV) .... Miyaca #Killpoint (1984) (uncredited) .... Informant in Locker Room #"Lottery!" (1 episode, 1984) - Honolulu: 3 - 2 = 1 (1984) TV episode #"Automan" .... Johnson (1 episode, 1984) - Ships in the Night (1984) TV episode .... Johnson #"Falcon Crest" .... Ernie (1 episode, 1983) - Chameleon Charades (1983) TV episode .... Ernie #"Tales of the Gold Monkey" .... Paul (1 episode, 1983) - A Distant Shout of Thunder (1983) TV episode .... Paul #The Legend of Walks Far Woman (1982) (TV) .... Big Lake #"Charlie's Angels" .... Bob Ahuna (1 episode, 1981) - Hula Angels (1981) TV episode .... Bob Ahuna #"Vega$" .... Maker (2 episodes, 1980) - Aloha, You're Dead: Part 1 (1980) TV episode .... Maker - Aloha, You're Dead: Part 2 (1980) TV episode .... Maker #Waikiki (1980) (TV) .... Walter Kaamanu #"Hart to Hart" (1 episode, 1980) - The Raid (1980) TV episode #The Fish That Saved Pittsburgh (1979) .... Winston Running Hawk #"The Rockford Files" .... Frankie Reva (1 episode, 1979) ... aka "Jim Rockford, Private Investigator" - USA (syndication title) - Paradise Cove (1979) TV episode .... Frankie Reva #Kill the Golden Goose (1979) .... Mahuma #Death Moon (1978) (TV) .... Vince Tatupu #Three on a Date (1978) (TV) .... Allen Lunalilo #"The Bionic Woman" .... Security Guard (1 episode, 1978) - The Pyramid (1978) TV episode .... Security Guard #The Chicken Chronicles (1977) .... Mark #The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977) .... Guard (segment "A Fistful of Yen") #MacArthur (1977) (uncredited) .... Korean Soldier #Rollercoaster (1977) (uncredited) #"Emergency!" .... Ice Skating Clown (1 episode, 1977) ... aka "Emergencia" - USA (Spanish title) ... aka "Emergency One" - USA (syndication title) - Insanity Epidemic (1977) TV episode .... Ice Skating Clown #"The Six Million Dollar Man" .... Basketball Player / ... (2 episodes, 1976-1977) - The Ultimate Imposter (1977) TV episode (uncredited) .... Thug - Big Brother (1976) TV episode (uncredited) .... Basketball Player #Two-Minute Warning (1976) (uncredited) .... Bystander with Blood on His Hands #Lanigan's Rabbi (1976) (TV) #"The Rookies" (1 episode, 1974) - Judgement (1974) TV episode Category:Cast